


Memories of You

by TheLoneSurvivor



Series: Heroes, Legends, and Saviors [14]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dreams, Love, M/M, Memories, One-Shot, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneSurvivor/pseuds/TheLoneSurvivor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Go to Sovngarde': Ralof is still struggling to overcome the death of his lover, but he makes a trip to give him some peace of mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of You

**Author's Note:**

> A thanks goes to sunnyautumnmorning for sitting patiently as I worked, slowly, on this story.

The flames flickered in the night, sparks sailing towards the stars above. The fire hungrily licked at the wood, consuming it as fast as it could. A soft breeze drifted in the air, over the mountains of the south, causing the trees to rustle and their branches to sway. Torchbugs moved lazily through the cool air, while Luna Moths were fluttering about.

Ralof stood in silence, letting tears slide down his cheeks. Talia and Ulfric stood with him in silence as well. Ulfric wrapped a hand around Talia's waist and she leaned against him. Ralof looked for a moment, then jerked his head away. It pained him too much to see them loving one another; love was something he had just lost.

The flames reflected in his eyes, and he refused to tear them away as he saw the flames make it up to where Bormic laid, his eyes shut and his sword on his chest.

“Rest well in Sovngarde, Bormic,” Ulfric said to break the silence. Ralof glanced over to him and then looked back to the flames. “May you drink and eat to your heart's content, and find happiness in the afterlife.”

Ralof shook his head sadly. “He'll never be truly happy until I arrive, sometime in the distant future, it was what he wanted.”

“Speaking of which, what were his last words to you?” Talia asked. She broke free from Ulfric's grasp and laid a comforting hand on Ralof's shoulder.

Ralof bit his lip for a moment, and then began to quote his lover. “Now I go to Sovngarde, I will see you there. But do not arrive before your time for there shall be plenty of it in the land where we shall call home in our afterlife.” He fought back the nearly overpowering urge to weep. “I love you.”

He couldn't hold it back anymore and hugged Talia, sobbing into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him like a best friend would, and let tears of her own fall down her cheeks. Ulfric walked over to them and laid a hand on Ralof's shoulder. Talia looked over and saw that he was misty-eyed himself.

Ralof pulled himself together soon enough, and Talia released him from her embrace.

“Thank you for coming, both of you,” He said at last.

Ulfric and Talia nodded. “How could we not?” Ulfric asked, his tone somber.

Ralof shrugged. “I don't know, you two seem pretty busy.”

“Pfft, please,” Talia said. “We're just killing time until the marriage.”

Ralof nodded. “Right, I hope you two live happily, as Bormic and I did together.”

They both nodded. “Thank you, Ralof. What will you do with Bormic's ashes?”

“I have an idea,” Ralof said.

He gave them both hugs before they left. Talia kissed Ralof's cheek and he blushed a small bit. Ulfric said he could take as long as he needed to wrap things up, and headed back to the horse they had brought. Ralof waved to them as they rode off in the direction of Whiterun, leaving him alone to watch the hot coals of where the pile of wood that had Bormic simmer down.

He waited until the coals were no longer hot, but a small bit warm and collected what ash he could in a small urn he had brought with him. He picked up Bormic's axe which had been in the flames and examined it. It was still looking like it had never been in the fire, and then he remembered it was imbued with fire before the final assault. He placed the axe on his belt and then began to slowly walk off to his home town he had not seen in years; Riverwood.

He made it to the crossroads a few hours later, and the moons shone high in the sky, illuminating the lands below. He turned right when he came next to the bridge and began to climb the small trail up the mountain range that separated Falkreath from Whiterun.

It was noon and he still was clutching the jar in his hands. He climbed one final ledge and looked at the village below. It had been the home of his sister for years, and in a way his home too. He wondered how Gerdur and his nephew was doing. He opened the lid on the jar and extended his hands out in the wind, until something stopped him. He looked up and saw the tallest mountain in Skyrim, and Tamriel. The Throat of the World.

He set off at a brisk pace back to Riverwood. He would stay with his sister for a night and then make it to the Throat of the World in the coming weeks. He only hoped he would have access to the great stronghold on top of the mountain, but he thought he would. He saved the Dragonborn's life once, and he knew that he lived at High Hrothgar. He walked down the path and onto the little town he could always call home.

The sky was of a deep blue, yet light was all around. Streaks of purple, orange and red filled the sky and painted the clouds that drifted casually by. The breeze had picked up, yet was still refreshing and smelled like the pines of the forest. Ralof breathed in the fresh air and sighed. It seemed a too perfect day for his feelings. He crossed over the bridge to the town and heard the water slosh and gurgle underneath his feet.

He stepped up to the door of his family and paused for a moment before banging against the door. An aged and tired Gerdur answered it.

“Can I help you?” She asked.

“Yes, you can sister.” Ralof said.

Her eyes went wide and a smile crossed her face. “Ralof! Ah, so good to see you! How are you?”

Ralof embraced her, then bit his lower lip. “Not good,”

She pulled away from the hug enough to look at his face. “Why?”

Ralof felt tears try and escape yet fought them back. “Bormic's gone,”

“To where?”

“Sovngarde.” Ralof said, his head hung low.

Her smile was gone as soon as she processed what he had just told her. “I'm so sorry to hear that, Ralof. I know you loved him with every ounce you could.”

He nodded, his eyes still cast to the ground.

“How long will you stay?” She asked.

“Not long, no more than a day or so,”

She dipped her head and invited him inside. He stepped in and the pleasant aroma of a stew was what greeted him. He cursed under his breath, everything seemed to remind him of Bormic, or everyone wondered about him. Stew was something Bormic made more then anything else in the house. The house was more or less the same as it had been over twenty years prior, one of the last times he had seen the little village.

The fire crackled away in its hearth and fresh produce laid in various baskets, pots and bowls. Ralof laid down on one of the beds in the house and sighed. It had been too long since he had felt being in a bed. Although he enjoyed it, his heart yearned for Bormic to be with him. He had gone so quickly, and was something Ralof had never expected. He was gone, and Ralof wished nothing more then for Arkay to let him keep his life.

He slept most of the day away, Bormic's death playing over and over in his mind. When he was released from his nightmare, he found that there was food waiting for him. He ate quickly, and wanted to get on the road to fulfil what he had planned for Bormic. He said his goodbyes to everyone in the house and walked out to continue his journey.

The road stretched and twisted on for miles before him, and the sky darkened with clouds of grey beginning to dominate the grand expanse above. He walked past the river that lead to his sister's town and climbed up steps that he had climbed decades ago. He turned when he had made it up the hill and sat down of a moment, admiring the sight of Bleak Falls Barrow in front of him. He didn't remain long, and was soon on the road once more.

He walked along the winding paths to his destination, and after a few days, made it to Helgen. He shuddered as he entered the walls of the town he had once nearly lost his life in, and where a dragon had attacked. The town had been rebuilt soon enough after its destruction and it had expanded since. A carriage with one of the many people who transported others all over the country, was laying inside the walls. Ralof looked at it for a moment before banishing the thought. He needed to do this himself, with nobody else's help.

He stopped for a few days in Helgen before continuing on his path to the large mountain that was always in his field of view. His time along the road was peaceful enough, and he was happy to see Stormcloak patrols pass by as he walked along the narrow roadways of Skyrim. They all nodded when he walked by, and he nodded back. They knew who he was, as did most Stormcloaks.

Finally, he settled down for another time under the light of the million stars dancing in the night sky. He pulled out his bedroll and climbed inside, sighing as he felt the warm fur embrace him. He stared up at the sky, and looked for Bormic's constellation. He spotted the Warrior soon enough, and smiled, Bormic always loved seeing his birth sign. Ralof shut his eyes, and fell asleep for what seemed to be the thousandth time in the wilderness.

* * * * *

_The sky was darkening, blue and green shone over the mountains as clouds rolled along peacefully. Stars began to show themselves in the dying daylight and Masser had begun to reveal himself as well. Golden leaves drifted down in the gentle breeze, contrasting the white of the birch trees beautifully. They dashed past tree and over fallen logs, across streams and through bushes. Nobody was going to disturb them on their night alone._

_Ralof laughed as Bormic threw a handful of leaves at Ralof. Bormic's ring glinted in the dying light and his eyes were full of pure happiness. Ralof threw a handful of leaves too and dashed off into the forest once more. Bormic gave chase and was soon right behind him. Ralof turned and sprinted in another direction as Bormic lost his footing and fell onto a pile of leaves, sending a few up into the air. Ralof looked back and laughed, he turned around and jogged back to his lover._

_Bormic groaned and rolled onto his back, while Ralof knelt down beside him. “Having fun down there?” He asked, his smile wide._

_Bormic grabbed onto Ralof and he yelped. Bormic slammed him to the ground and into the leaves underneath, and pinned him to the forest floor and chuckled. “You tell me,”_

_Bormic leaned down and kissed Ralof. He savoured the taste of honey from Bormic's lips. They had spent quite a bit of time in the tavern no more then an hour prior. The two lovers kissed until the sun had gone, and the stars shone bright. Bormic rolled over and gazed up at the stars and Ralof did the same._

“ _Let's see where the Warrior is now, hm?” Bormic said, his eyes darting across the sky for his constellation._

_Ralof chuckled. “He's right next to me,” He said as he entwined his own hand in his lovers._

_Bormic laughed. “True. But let's find the one in the night sky,”_

_They both let their eyes wander all over the sky, not finding the group of stars that they wanted to see. “Guess he's somewhere else, inspiring battles and winning wars,”_

_Ralof nodded. “Perhaps,”_

_Bormic rolled onto his side and kissed Ralof once more. He let go and looked deep into Ralof's eyes. “Still think that you like girls more?” He said through a laugh._

_Ralof innocently rolled his eyes. “Nah, I think you're much better,”_

_Bormic grinned. “Guess we should head back to camp. We still have our honeymoon to enjoy,”_

* * * * *

Ralof's eyes snapped open. He looked up at the stars and saw the Warrior twinkling bright. He instinctively rolled over in his sleeping bag, and remembered that he was alone. Bormic was no longer there with him on his adventures. He cursed Vermina for giving him the dream of the few hours after his marriage. The fire was but a few flames and Ralof tossed on another hunk of wood. Ralof rolled over once more and tried to do his best at falling asleep once more. In what seemed like forever, he managed to fall into an uneasy sleep.

The sun rose in the distance and Ralof groaned. He stretched his joints and and put out what was left of the fire. He rolled up his bedroll and continued down the path with golden-leaved trees covered what sun there was. Deer dashed past him and he heard a few bears roar through the trees. He didn't bother searching for them.

Ivarstead was just as simple as it had been decades ago. The same few houses stood there, with the same barrow right next to the town with the same shadow from the mountain. Ralof stopped at the inn for the night, and continued on his journey in the morning. His night was less eventful then one would normally have, the place was deserted too which let Ralof sleep, yet boredom was heavy in the still air.

He walked stiffly up the seven thousand steps, the cold freezing his joints. The wind blew strongly and Ralof had to dig his feet into the ground to keep himself upright. Snow swirled around him and huge white flakes stuck to his clothing. It took him two days to make it up to the stone fortress. The large metal doors standing as a test to time itself. He walked up the final steps needed, shivering all the way and knocked on the doors.

He waited a few moments before they swung open and a young man stuck his head out. “Hello?” He asked.

“Hello, is the Dragonborn here?” Ralof asked.

He nodded and invited Ralof inside the fortress. The young man, dressed in grey robes, stopped Ralof from continuing deeper into the stone structure. “Why do you want to see him?”

“I need to ask of a favour from him,”

The young man nodded and said, “You'll find him teaching some of the other students now, you can listen in on the lesson, but don't interrupt.”

Ralof nodded and shook some of the snow off his clothes. He walked down the corridors until he heard soft voices echoing off the walls of the massive stone building. He followed them and soon found himself in a large room with several students wearing light green robes sitting in wooden chairs. At the front of the room stood the Dragonborn, dressed in his usual Arch-Mage robes. He noticed Ralof enter, but made no movements to call to him.

“...Now the key to mastering a shout is by calming oneself and making sure your gate to Aetherius is open. Shouts are a form of magic too, so it is best to make sure the bridge is open for the highest efficiency.” Thorlof looked to Ralof and grinned. “Alright, take a break now. Soon we will go outside in a day or two and practice our whirlwind shouts.”

The students stood up and walked out of the room and conversations began sprouting up all over the main hall. Thorlof walked over to his visitor and stopped a few feet in front of him. “May I help you?” He asked.

Ralof nodded. “Yes, I would like to visit the very top of the mountain,”

Thorlof looked at him curiously. “You think I would just let anyone just walk up there?”

Ralof stared into Thorlof's eyes. “But what about very old friends?”

The Dragonborn smiled at him and narrowed his eyes on Ralof. “Oh we are, are we?”

Ralof nodded confidently. “Mhm, came all the way from Riverwood to see you,”

Thorlof stroked his beard. “Riverwood you say? Are you perhaps one of the citizens from there?”

Ralof sighed a long sigh. “I'm Ralof; we saved one another back in Helgen during the dragon attack,”

Thorlof's eyes went wide. “By the Nine, it's good to see you my friend!” He shouted, locking him into a hug one would give after decades of absence; which had happened.

Ralof patted Thorlof's back and then wrestled free from the mage's grasp. “It's good to see you too. But I really need to go up to the very top of the mountain.” Ralof said, his face and voice going serious.

“Why?” Thorlof simply asked.

Ralof bit his lower lip. “I have ashes to release,”

“Oh,” Thorlof said, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry for your loss. Sister?”

Ralof thanked the mage then shook his head. “Husband,”

Thorlof's eyes went wide for a moment. “Husband? I never thought you were that type,”

“Neither did I,” Ralof said, a small smile on his face. “But he was able to change that,”

Thorlof nodded. “Well, I'm free for the day. Want to head up today or tomorrow?”

Ralof pondered the thought, but his legs ached in protest. “Tomorrow would be nice,”

“Then tomorrow it shall be!” Thorlof declared. “I guess I should show you to one of the extra rooms so you know where to sleep; can't have you sleeping on the floor, that's for sure!” Thorlof began walking off into the main hall and Ralof swiftly followed.

* * * * *

The wind blew at his back, and he saw the lands below. The entire world seemed so small when staring out at the lands at the peak of the mountain. Ralof cast his eyes down and grabbed the jar of ashes from his pack. He raised his arms up into the air and began pouring the ashes into the winds. Tears rolled down Ralof's cheeks as he did so, watching his lover drift away from him for the second time.

The ashes swirled in the air and went in the direction of south-east; towards Morrowind. “Going home, Bormic?” He called, knowing that somewhere, he could hear him.

The ashes twisted towards Windhelm for a moment, as if saying “Windhelm is my home,” before continuing on its path to the province of ash.

After the ashes had been released and there was none left, Ralof sat down on the snow below and planted the jar into the ground beside him. He stared at the province in his field of view and just hoped Bormic was enjoying himself in Sovngarde.

Before sitting up from the snow and walking back to Windhelm to see Ulfric and Talia, he said some words to his lover like he had weeks before.

“Now do not worry, Bormic, for I shall see you eventually. Until then though, memories of you is all that's left to love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the second One-Shot for Ralof and Bormic, I had an idea with this a long while ago; back when I had written chapter 11 of TRotF.  
> As always, kudos, comments and bookmarks are all very appreciated.


End file.
